1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel 2-acyl-6-aminomethylphenol derivative and a process for preparing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a 2-acyl-6-aminomethylphenol derivative useful as a medicine, especially as an anti-inflammatory agent, of the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 represents a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms unsubstituted or substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms; a hydrogen atom or a group having the formula (II): EQU --C.sub.n H.sub.2n --R.sup.7 (II)
wherein n represents 0 or an integer of 1 to 6; R.sup.7 represents a cycloalkyl group of 3 to 8 carbon atoms unsubstituted or substituted with at least one lower alkyl group; a phenyl group unsubstituted or substituted with at least one lower alkyl group, a halogen atom, a lower alkoxy group or a lower alkylthio group; a lower alkoxy group; a lower alkylthio group; a lower alkylsulfinyl group; a lower alkylsulfonyl group; an N-lower alkylamino group; an N,N-di-lower alkylamino group; or a pyridyl, furyl, thienyl group; R.sup.2 represents a straight chain or branched chain alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; a cycloalkyl group of 4 to 8 carbon atoms unsubstituted or substituted with at least one lower alkyl group; or a phenyl group unsubstituted or substituted with at least one lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkylthio group or a halogen atom; or a lower alkylthio group; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each represents a hydrogen atom or R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 or R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 when taken together represent an alkylene group of 2 to 5 carbon atoms unsubstituted or substituted with 1 or 2 lower alkyl groups; R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; and R.sup.6 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group or an acyl group, and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional non-steroid acidic anti-inflammatory agents have been considered disadvantageous in that they have a side effect of developing a complication of gastric ulcer. As a result of studies on a novel anti-inflammatory agent free from the defect of the conventional anti-inflammatory agents, the compound of this invention which will be described in more detail hereinafter has been found. The compound of this invention has anti-inflammatory, analgesic, antipyretic, diuretic and hypotensive effects, and can be used for preventing and curing diseases caused by inflammation, edema, hypertension, etc.